A Commoner's Kingdom
by The Open-Eyed Day Dreamer
Summary: This is a story about a hard-working, poor girl named Hinata, becoming a princess and marrying the Sun Kingdom's handsome prince, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. However, this rags-gone-riches girl doesn't want to be royalty or anything to do with Prince Naruto. What's a down-to-earth girl like Hinata supposed to do!


**Prologue: The Changing Of Social Classes**

* * *

_"Thoughts/ Indention/ Yelling"_

_**"Spirit of the Kyuubi talking in Mindscape/ Calling out a magic technique/ Inner Sakura"**_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, **DO** **NOT** own Naruto or any other anime and its characters/traits that are mentioned in the fanfiction story

* * *

A warm breeze wafted through the morning air as the sun peaked drowsily over the horizon. Its sheen giving the large, yet sleepy village a uniquely vibrant glow. This is the village Konoha, one of many that resided in the Sun Kingdom nation in the world of _Yoso_*. The villagers, although a great many of populous, were few as the tired sun rose leisurely in the sky. The were the hardest of workers who liked to do their tedious jobs bright and early so as to save them a bit of rest in the late afternoons. Amongst these early risers was , beautiful maiden who got ready for another day of work.

Her long, beautiful indigo locks smoothed itself gracefully down her back, and would occasionally become stirred by the chilled morning winds that would lick lightly at her alabaster skin. Her clothes, though not as fancy as the other fair maidens she would see strolling gracefully down the stone path, was as any other dress that other commoners like herself would wear. It consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse (that her mother had sewn herself), a brown corset that hugged her torso tightly and accentuated her busty chest, a long ashen grey skirt that reached her ankles and also had mix-matched patches that she had sewn to fix the dress, and brown boots that had a lot of wear and tear from over the years.

"I'll be off now mother!" She called back into the little rundown hovel that was her home. It wasn't the baddest but it wasn't the greatest either. It was just enough that her mother and she could live in.

"Okay dear!" The maiden heard her mother call from inside the poor excuse of a house. "Oh and Hinata, remember to ask Shima-san for some fresh eggs before you return home alright?"

"Hai hai!" The maiden named Hinata said boredly. "I'll be going now!"

Hinata ran along the dirt path that lead towards the village, her face lighting up with glee at the prospect of another glorious work day. Hinata was not like other girls, besides the obvious reasons like being a commoner; she liked to work and keep herself active and busy. While other young girls such as she would prefer to focus more on their beauty to catch the eye of a suitor, Hinata was only interested making more money to better the lives of her mother and she.

_I'm gonna get a lot of money for us..._ She thought determinately before she clenched her fist to her chest as the fires of victory shinned brightly on her pale lavender eyes. _I'm gonna make so much money that Kaa-san won't ever be worried again!_ And with that, the teen ran a little bit faster towards her job.

The villagers would wave friendly greetings as they say the excited teen bound down the stone road and some would even exchange kind words with the indigo-haired maiden. A great many of the villagers knew Hinata for she was the hardest worker of them all and had an insatiable amount of energy for a girl her age.

As she ran, she was instantly dazzled by the busy streets of Konoha. Most of the villagers began to awaken and work as the day progressed on.

"Only after three hours into the morning and the markets are already bustling with people!" Hinata laughed and continued to skip along until she noticed a man spouting curses at a carriage on the side of the road.

She realized that it was Renji Shima, who was an old friend of her mother's, who was shouting profanity at his immoveable carriage. "What seems to be the matter Shima-san?" Hinata asked as she walked up behind him.

"Hinata-chan!" The man said as he regarded the girl with a smile. Renji Shima was a middle-aged man with scruffy brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a rather handsome face for someone his age-along with a strong-build-and had stubble growing along his jaw and chin. He wore a white, buttoned up shirt with brown pants that looked to be homemade, and dark brown loafers.

"It seems my carriage's wheel has broken off." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I would fix it myself but the thing is just too heavy, especially with the crops I'm carrying in it."

Hinata looked at the man with sympathy as he muttered under his breath. She was about to console him when she suddenly realized something. "If it's alright Shima-san, I could hold up your cart for you while you repair it." Hinata suggested as she pointed to herself.

Renji blinked. "That's right! _I _might not be able to lift this junky carriage, but _you _certainly can!" The man chuckled. "I keep forgetting about your crazy strength Hinata-chan."

And crazy strength she most definitely had. When Hinata was first born, she was a premature baby with a weak heart. Both her mother and her father feared that she wouldn't make it in a few days, even more so when the village's doctor confirmed this belief. Desperate for a cure, her father set out on a quest alone to find a legendary remedy called: _The Dragon's Ale_, since her mother was still recovering from giving birth. It was that this remedy could be able to cure the most critical of wounds no matter if it was in internal or not. Her father, being the head of squadron of nights for the Sun Kingdom, set out where the last place the remedy was found; in the perilous mines of Hedranomijen*, the most dangerous place in the land. Many have ventured, but none of ever came back and it is said that the place was accursed by the haunted souls of those who have fell there.

Until her father, that is.

Her father, Kazuo, was hailed in Konoha as a great and powerful knight who had the complete recognition and respect of the Sun Kingdom's very own king. And for also doing what no knight in their right mind would do...

Making a deal with a witch.

Once he had found the _Dragon's Ale_ remedy, Kazuo had realized that it was protected by a sinister witch. Witches were notorious for mischief and troublemaking but Hinata's father did not care one bit. He was on a mission, a mission to save his newborn daughter's life.

He had begged the witch to use her magic to save Hinata and he proposed that he would pay her in any price she would see fit as along as his daughter was alive. The witch agreed and ventured back with him to Konoha just when Hinata's heartbeat was growing increasingly weak. The witch made Hinata drink a sip of the remedy before performing a ritual upon her infantile body. The witch had told her mother and father that she had placed a curse upon her, a curse that could never be broken in exchange for her to live. Hinata's parents were distraught at the news but was nevertheless grateful for the witch and her magic, even if it was with reluctance.

When Hinata's mother had asked what curse she had placed upon Hinata, the witch answered-

_"I have given her a curse that grants her the strength of a demon, which is equivalent to that of twenty human men, and will now and forevermore be naught a young girl she was destined to be, for she will succumb to the power and the whispers of the demon that was once its own, and crave the utter destruction and demise of others..."_

_And then she predicted father's death just for the fun of it...!_ Hinata thought as she clenched her fist so hard that the whites were visible on her pale skin. She sighed before going up to the front of the carriage and effortlessly hoisting it up with on hand.

Renji stared at her with awe and a grin on his face. "Kami Hinata, that carriage has at least twenty sacks of grain and five sacks of vegetables yet you lift it like it is nothing but a mere book! I think that I will never stop being surprised by your strength Hinata-chan!" He then crawled under the cart of the carriage and began to fix the wheel. "Now keep her steady, I don't wish to be accidently squished by this hunk of junk!"

"Oi!" Hinata pouted. "I'll have you know that I have a _very_ strong grip Shima-san!"

Said man laughed heartily. "Yeah yeah."

"Shima-san!"

* * *

"So what's your excuse this time lil' Lady?" Hinata was currently standing-out of breath-in front of her boss, Ken Furakata.

Ken was a strong, burly man who loved his muscles almost as much as his bar. He had unruly, jet black hair and squinty dark eyes along with a short beard. His build was that of a wrestler and he wore a tight white sweat shirt along with handmade black pants to show of his muscly body. He also had black loafers and a golden ring on his right hand's ring finger to signify that he was married.

After finally catching her breath, Hinata fidgeted under his gaze as a bright red blush consumed her cheeks. "Um, I-I was helping out Shima-san with his carriage because its wheel had fallen off?" She said, not realizing that her answer had came off as more of a question.

Ken peered at her for a considerable amount of time before he suddenly lifted an arm to shoulder-length and began to flex his muscles. "Hmm, the muscles say you are telling the truth." He suddenly grinned out of nowhere. "Alright then! I hope that everything is peachy with Shima-san yes?"

Now many would consider Ken's unorthodox acts and mannerisms a little odd, but Hinata was so used to Ken's unbelievably strange ways that it didn't affect her anymore.

"Hai, he's fine now. He says to save him some of hour strongest ale for tonight though. Apparently he has big news for you and gang once he gets here." The indigo-haired maiden said with a smile.

Ken raised a brow but didn't say anything else about the matter. "Okay then. Now, my little worker bee, are you ready for another day of glorious work?!"

Hinata's smile grew into a grin as she pumped a cute fist in the air. "Hai Ken-taichou*!" _Taichou _wad the honorific that Hinata had gifted to Ken ever since she started to work under him. She had always figured to be a sort of captain despite being the bar owner of a tavern like _Nemui Kameria*. _And so, "Ken-taichou" was born.

* * *

Hinata was busy cleaning the tables off with a rag while humming a soft tune. The tavern had closed up shop three hours ago after a huge party that lasted into the night. Renji Shima had announced to everyone in the bar that his wife was having another baby, making this his third child. The customers, most of who were regulars and few who were fresh faces, all congratulated him with hearty smiles and rosy cheeks and Ken even showed his congratulations by throwing the man a big feast and the best ale for everyone to enjoy. After a many hours of celebrating and heavy drinking, Renji had thanked them in his drunken slur and tried to go home only to fall in the rubbish, leaving it up to Ken to bring the inebriated man to his house.

The muscly man told his protege to clean up and give the keys to him tomorrow when she came in for work.

Hinata scrubbed and swept a few more places before she closed the door to the building before locking it up. The bluenette stretched before beginning her trek home, still humming that melodious tune that she sang once she started to clean up the tavern. It was late at night, almost midnight perhaps, and most of the villagers returned home to rest their weary bodies to get ready for another day of productive work. While most would past out from fatigue from the line of work that Hinata did most everyday, such as working at a tavern from morning till dusk or doing odd yet taxing jobs on weekends, for Hinata-it was just another day in the life of her.

The maiden yawned as she walked and her weary lavender eyes focused on her hovel of a home as she trekked along the pathway that led to the outskirts of town. As she looked, she suddenly blinked before blinking once again. There was a _carriage_ in front of _her home_.A very _expensive_ looking carriage in front of her home. As far as she new, her mother and herself didn't own any carriages, let alone an expensive one. Even with the amount of money that her mother and Hinata had _combined_ couldn't be enough to buy _one_.

Hinata suddenly paled as a thought wormed itself into her brain. "No no no! It couldn't be the tax collector could it?! We paid just last week!" Hinata muttered before sprinting franticly towards her home. She saw the carriage driver shout out to her as she made it past him, but she ignored him before she kicked down the door harshly with her foot. Said door flew off its hinges and collided with the back wall of the house, frightening the people already inside.

Hinata peered around the small house before her eyes settled on two people who were currently looking at her with shock. One was her mother, Hiroko, and the other was an unknown man.

Hiroko was a kind, gentle woman-just like her daughter, but with a little less energy-who only looked for the good in people instead of their faults. Hiroko was a widowed woman since her husband and Hinata's father, Kazuo, had died on the battlefront from a vicious battle that happened between their kingdom and another's eight years ago, yet she still wore the wedding ring that Kazuo had presented to her on the day he proposed to her.

Hiroko had gorgeous lavender-tinted eyes, just like her daughter's, and long, silky, violet hair that reached mid-back and was styled in an eggplant sort of manner upon her bangs. She wore a light blue blouse with a smudged white corset and a purple, long-skirt with its edges tinted blue. She also wore black, knee-high boots that hugged her lengthy legs perfectly. Truly, she defined the epitome of beauty.

"Hina-chan!" Hiroko exclaimed once she realized that it was her daughter who had broken down the door. "You're home quite earlier than I expected. Was there a problem at the tavern?"

Instead of answering her mother's question, Hinata narrowed her eyes at the unknown man that was standing beside Hiroko. He looked to around six-feet tall, a head taller than her mother (she should know since she is only four inches shorter than she is), and piercing pale grey eyes that stared at her in a calculating yet questioning manner.

He wore the medieval armor that all knights of any and every class seemed to wear yet his seemed of a much high caliber given that his armor was colored the darkest of blues, his gauntlets where rimmed with gold, his sabaton* tipped at the end as well as his tassets*.

He had long brown hair that reached to his mid-back, like a woman's, yet it was tied at the end of it like a very short ponytail. He was a very handsome man, yet our heroine did not care about that in the least.

She was about to say something when she caught the man resting his hand _intimately_ on _her_ mother's shoulder. Hinata bristled and in an instant, had the unknown visitor by his throat and hoisted into the air. "Listen up you no-good lying weasel! We just paid last week so there is no money for you until the end of this month! And if you think that we will compensate you by letting your grimy hands run freely upon my mother, then you have another thing coming you slimy disgrace to humanity! If I find out that you so much as _think_ of my sweet mother lustfully, then I will personally chop your testicles off will my kitchenette clever and feed it to the goats!" the sixteen-year old girl hissed as she squeezed her hold on the man's throat for emphasis.

"Hinata!" Hiroko screamed as she firmly gripped her daughter's shoulders. "Let him go this instant young lady! He is not a tax collector and he has done me no wrong!"

Hinata raised a slim brow at her mother yet she complied with her wish nonetheless. The man fell ungracefully to the ground, gasping frantically for air and coughing as he did so. Hiroko was immediately by his side and tried to calm him down while she stroked him comfortably and cooed reassuring words.

"Are you alright Hiashi-kun?" The woman asked him, worry evident in her voice.

Said man coughed once more before looking up at her and gave her a thin, yet comforting smile. "I'm alright Hiroko-chan." Hiashi said as he slowly stood up, with Hiroko's help of course, and regarded Hinata with a more interested gaze. "You were right about your daughter's strength. I had assumed that you meant it in a mental sense, not at all in a physical sense. It is very unorthodox for a woman," he saw Hinata glare at him, "yet it is refreshing."

Hinata gave the man a once over before she sighed and began to rummage through her apron's pocket that she had kept on from work. It was a small white apron that was tied around her waist and draped over her skirt; the pocket was rather large and it looked to be sewn on. Hinata pulled out a small hammer, a tool that was commonly used by cobbler's, and a few small nails.

"So, are you here to get your shoes mended? It is after hours you know, but I'll make an exception since you are a friend of mother's." Hinata said as she twirled the nails in her left hand expertly.

"No," Hiashi said a bit put off by the girl's boorish attitude, "I am not here to get my shoes fixed."

"Then what _are_ you here for old man?" The indigo-haired maiden said rather rudely. "If you're here for dinner, then I must say that you have the wrong times. Suppertime ended just a few hours ago."

The armored man stared at the girl with his mouth agape and his mind running in circles. "Old... Man...?" Was the only thing he said as his mind tried to process that yes, that did just happen.

"Hinata!" Hiroko admonished before giving her daughter a harsh pull on her cheek, to which the girl screamed in pain. "That was very disrespectful! Apologize to Hiashi-kun right now!"

"N-No no," the man reassured, "there's nothing to apologize for. Anyone would react the same way if a man you've never seen before had suddenly appeared in your home and was suspiciously near your mother. Many would seem to perceive it as a hostile situation."

After dissuading the situation a bit more, Hiroko prompted the two to sit in the uncomfortably small kitchen before she began.

"Hinata, I know that we have not had the most prominent of lifestyles and our fundings have not been the most adequate," the beautiful woman then smiled as she took one of her daughter's dainty hands into her own, "but what if I were to propose to you that we could be able to make more money?"

At the mention of more money, the bluenette instantly perked up with a large smile on her face. "More money?! Really?!" She then clasped her mother's hands into her own and her eyes sparkled with hope. "Is it a good paying job that we can do together?! Did the King decide to raise our wages?! Is it a job on the council?! Is it?! Is it?!"

"Maa maa Hina-chan, one thing at a time!" She chuckled and she looked at Hiashi, who gave her a nod of confirmation, before looking back at her excited daughter. "Hina-chan, this man is Hiashi Hyuuga, king of the Moonlit Kingdom of the Eastern Lands. And we have been seeing each other for quite some time and, well," Hiroko then blushed, "he has proposed to me this night. Hinata, we are getting married."

The indigo-haired maiden felt those words echo throughout her mind as they replayed themselves over and over again. She blinked owlishly at her mother before shifting her gaze to Hiashi and back to her mother. Something then clicked and her face contorted into that of shock, bewilderment, and fury all at once.

_"NANI?!"_

It looks like the life of our simple heroine was about to get unnecessarily complicated.

* * *

_On the next chapter on __A Commoner's Kingdom__: __**Hey I'm A Princess, Crazy Right?!**_

* * *

**Whoo! This is my first medieval Naruto crossover! I'm so proud ^****^! And I know that this fanfiction chapter is a bit shorter than all of my previous ones (trust me, if I could make the prologue longer, I would it's just that I was running out of ideas here so SUE ME!), and it is a possibility that this fanfiction in particular MAY BE shorter than all of the other ones that I have written, but I'll try my best for you radical dudes and dudettes! JUST FO YOU! (^3^) But anyhow, I have to thank the many authors and you, my precious readers, for making this fanfiction to be created! Why you ask? Because, my kawaii readers, as I was surfing the EVER AWESOME Fanfiction website, I came across dozens, and I literally mean DOZENS, MAYBE EVEN THOUSANDS of terrific and awe-inspiring Naruto crossovers that had to do with the medieval stuffs like Brucely awesome Kings, the ever beautiful or even wicked Queens, snobby princes and princesses, and battles of epic proportions! And that got me to the thinking... Why don't I do one as well? **

**Now if you think that this thought happened RECENTLY inside my stupidly screwy brain guts, then you my friend are DEAD WRONG! I've actually had this idea for **_quite _**some time but I was to lazy to lift a finger and do anything about it (Hey, I'm American, what're ya gonna do?). So my Step-Dad (by the way, he's pretty cool for an old dude) bought me this rad new Windows 8 touch screen right (ITS HELLA AMAZE~!) and the thing has freaking MICROSOFT WORD DOC. ON IT! I don't know about you, but ANY phone that has Word on it, is like a phone that God uses. I'm just saying!**

**Anyway my cute little readers, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter for there will **_DEFINITELY _**be many more. Oh! And I have decided that I am going to be saying a new farewell to you awesome reader girls and guys this time! Here's a hint: **_It's gonna be related to the changes of the seasons! _**I know it's REALLY cheesy, but you're just gonna have to roll with it. HEY! My brain, my rules!**

**Stay **_frosty_** my friends! Till next time ;-)!**

* * *

**Yoso***: the Japanese word for "elements".

**Hedranomijen***: it's literally just a word that I made up. Hey, I was bored with the boring old common medieval places so I just made up one myself... Don't judge me.

**Taichou***: the Japanese word for "captain".

**Nemui** **Kameria***: the Japanese words that says "Sleepy Camellia".

**Sabaton***: A medieval type of armament that covers the foot. Basically a metal shoe.

**Tasset***: A medieval type of armament that are bands that hang from the faulds or breastplates to protect the upper legs.


End file.
